Just A Dream
by Ezphorea
Summary: A oneshot containing KazutoxAsuna.


**Hi! Hi! I really wanted to upload another story so I have another KazutoxAsuna fanfic for you guys! Sorry this isn't a third chapter for Feeling Jealous. I ran out of ideas for the plot so I'll resume that story once I have more ideas!**

 **Thank you to all who read or left a wonderful review on the second chapter!**

 **I started this at around 10:30 pm and finished about an hour later so if there are any mistakes or some parts were poorly written, feel free to point them out and I'll change it.**

 **Well I'm heading off to bed. I hope you enjoy fanfic!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online.**

* * *

 **Just A Dream**

"Sorry Asuna but I guess I lost interest in you." Kazuto said with his back facing Asuna. "I've found someone else, someone who is more interesting." Kazuto said as he began walked away.

"No, Wait! Kirito!" Asuna reached for Kazuto's hand.

Once she grabbed Kazuto's hand, he immediately broke free from her grasp.

"It's Kazuto. But I guess it wouldn't matter since I won't be seeing you again." Kazuto continued to walk away.

"Wait! I can be better, I'll do whatever! Please don't leave me!" Asuna exclaimed.

Kazuto ignored her and continued walking away. Soon he was out of Asuna's sight.

"No...This isn't happening…" Asuna fell to her knees. Tears were coursing down her cheeks.

 _The most important person to me has left me…_ Asuna thought.

Asuna gasped for air and woke up, panting with tears already falling down her cheek.

 _It was just a dream._ Asuna thought.

Asuna quickly grabbed her phone from the table adjacent to her. She went on her messaging app and started to text to Kazuto.

 _Hey Kirito, you still awake?_

 _Yea, I am. Why?_

 _Oh nothing. I was just curious. Goodnight._

 _Oh alright then goodnight to you._

 _I love you._

 _I love you too._

 _It really was just a dream._ Asuna thought.

She took a tissue from the tissue box laying on her desk and wiped her tears away. Afterwards, she went back to sleep.

It was a sunny morning and the rays of light was shining upon Asuna's face which caused her to wake up. She sat upright and gently rubbed her eyes with each hand on each eye. She looked out her window for a brief moment until a flashback of her dreams came back.

 _Oh right, that was just a dream._ Asuna thought.

 _But was that dream foreshadowing my relationship with Kazuto in the future?_ Asuna thought but then shook her head.

 _No, Kazuto promised me that he'll stay by my side forever...but...just make sure, I should do something different when I'm around Kirito-kun._

Asuna got out of bed then proceeded to do her daily morning routine then left her house to go to school.

Once Asuna arrived at the school gates, she saw Kazuto. She quickly caught up with him and hugged him from behind.

"Good morning, Ki-ri-to-kun." Asuna seductively said before biting his earlobe.

"A-Asuna?! Wh-what are you doing?" Kazuto said nervously and blushed as he noticed he was receiving stares from the students around him.

Asuna unwrapped her arms that were on Kazuto and walked a meter in front of him then stopped and turned around.

"Come on Kirito-kun! If you keep standing there, you'll be late for class." Asuna said with a smile.

"O-Oh alright." Kazuto replied.

Kazuto began to move and caught up with Asuna and together, they walked to class.

* * *

Class was over and their lunch break was next. Asuna got up from her seat and went to Kazuto's desk.

"Hey Kirito, come with me." Asuna said while taking his hand.

"Huh, um ok." Kazuto said before he was dragged by Asuna.

"So um, where are we going exactly?" Kazuto asked.

"Somewhere….private." Asuna said with a small grin.

Asuna dragged Kazuto to the back of the school where they couldn't be seen from the windows. Once they sat down, Kazuto's stomach began to growl.

"So what's for lunch, Asuna?" Kazuto asked.

"Hmm, it seems like I forgot to make lunch this morning but luckily I do have this." Asuna quickly searched her bag until she found a small box. She took the box out of her bag, revealing to Kazuto a red box with a word that showed, Pocky. Asuna then got onto Kazuto's lap, opened the box, then the wrapper. She took out a piece.

"Open your mouth, Kirito-kun." Asuna commanded.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Kazuto asked while blushing.

"I'm feeding you of course." Asuna said with a smile.

"O-Ok." Kazuto opened his mouth.

Asuna quickly snapped the piece in half, put one end in her mouth then inserted the piece into Kazuto's mouth resulting in a kiss. The kiss only lasted for about a minute then Kazuto broke the kiss and got up.

"Um, thank you but I don't seem to be hungry anymore." Kazuto chuckled while slowly moving. "And I need to use the washroom so cya, I'll meet you after school."

Kazuto quickly walked away, leaving Asuna sitting there, alone.

 _Man, what's up with Asuna today._ Kazuto thought. _I don't dislike it, in fact, I find it kinda cute but it's not normal for her to do those things out of the blue though._

Kazuto exited the washroom and headed for his next class.

* * *

School was over and Kazuto was walking in the direction of the front of the school. Upon exiting he saw Asuna standing there.

"Hey Asuna." Kazuto said.

Asuna turned around upon hearing her name.

"Can you come over to my house? My parents aren't home and I need to talk to you in private." Asuna said.

"Yea sure." Kazuto took her hand and they both began walking to Asuna's house.

There was only silence during their whole walk until they reached to Asuna's house. Asuna opened the door and they both entered the house. She brought Kazuto to her room.

"You can sit on my bed, I'm just going to put on more comfortable clothes so just wait a minute." Asuna said.

"Mm." Kazuto replied

After a minute Asuna came out of her washroom.

"So what was it that you nee-" Kazuto quickly covered his eyes while blushing as he saw Asuna coming out of the washroom wearing only a white buttoned shirt and a white and pink striped panty.

"Why are you only wearing those?!" Kazuto exclaimed.

Asuna didn't say a word as she approached him. Kazuto started to back up until his back came in contact with a wall. Asuna got up on the bed and crawled up to Kazuto. But she stopped moving as Kazuto was still looking away from her.

"Ah, I see...I guess they were really true." Asuna frowned.

"Wait, what?" Kazuto asked, facing Asuna.

"You don't love me anymore do you?" Tears started to come out of Asuna's eyes.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Kazuto said.

"You know exactly what it means!" Asuna yelled.

"No, I don't. Look would you mind telling me what this is all about?" Kazuto asked with a commanding tone.

"Well, I had a dream last night. You left me because I wasn't interesting enough." Asuna said.

Upon hearing those words, Kazuto quickly moved closer to Asuna and wrapped his arms around her.

"You're such silly girl, I would never find you uninteresting." Kazuto said.

"Really?" Asuna asked.

"Yes, really. You're such a gentle and beautiful person blooming with joy. How could I ever not be with someone like you." Kazuto said. "Didn't I already tell you that I wouldn't leave your side?"

"You did…but-" Asuna said.

"I'll say it once more." Kazuto interrupted. He broke away from the hug and grabbed her shoulders. "Asuna, I will always stay by your side but the question is, will you do the same to me?"

"Yes, yes I will. I will always stay with Kirito-kun!" Asuna joyful hugged Kazuto, pushing him down on the bed then kissing him.

"Hey, Kirito-kun. Can you sleep with me for the night?" Asuna asked after breaking away from the kiss.

"Won't your parents come home soon." Kazuto asked.

"No, they are on a two day business trip." Asuna said.

"Ok then, I'll be here, with you, tonight." Kazuto said.

"Mm! Thank you." Asuna said with a big smile..

They both got under the covers, falling asleep while still embracing each other.

* * *

 **Oh yea, I was wondering, would you guys like to see a lemon fanfic or just more fanfics with fluff like this?**


End file.
